The Mistakes I've Made
by psychfanatic
Summary: Finn Hudson has made the biggest mistake of his life, letting go of Rachel Berry. But what happens when Noah Puckerman is there to pick up her pieces? Fun story, some sad parts, Puckelberry than FINCHEL :


**A.N. I just wanted to let you all know that this is going to be a long story and probably have a sequel plus you'll get to see a VERY soft side of mr. Puckerman . Anyway hope you like it! **

"Hey Finn." Rachel said while walking up to Finn who was at his locker. "Hey Rach. I like your outfit." He said admiring her dark blue sundress and yellow cardigan. "Thanks my mom got the dress for me when she came to visit with Beth the other day." She said playing with the buttons on the cardigan. He finally finished putting all his books in his locker that he won't need till after lunch. He shut his locker and kissed Rachel on the cheek. "What was that for?" She looked up at him surprised. He hasn't kissed her just to kiss her in a while it's either been during a make out session that led to something more or for her to do something for him. "I just love you." Was all he replied. Satisfied with the answer she received, they intertwined fingers and made their way to first period until two cheerleaders came around the corner. "Hey Finn, how are you?" Quinn said a little too cheerfully. "Rupaul and how are you." Santana said much too disgusted. Rachel looked up to Finn as if she was sending him a mental message saying 'Aren't you going to defend me?' but he didn't even look at her, he was just staring off into space. This meant he wasn't going to do or say anything, like usual. So she went to go turn back to Santana and Quinn to face them on her own. This was a huge mistake though because as soon as she did she was covered in a cherry slushy. "Why don't you clean up man hands, you're a mess." Quinn said laughing with Santana walking away ONLY because the bell to first period had rung. If it didn't she probably would have been threw hell and back because like always Finn would have just stood there and said nothing. Or worse he would laugh along with them. "Rach come on I'll get you cleaned up." Finn said taking her by the hand to the boy's bathroom so he could clean her up. He felt like shit every time she got slushied but what was he supposed to do say stop don't call her that name to Quinn and Santana? Then he would get slushied too. And his reputation is bad enough already because of glee and not being on the football team. And he would never admit it to her or himself but a part of him thinks that she is dragging him down too. 'Finn, shut up and stop talking like that. You love Rachel that's the reason why you left Quinn remember.' When they got to the bathroom he looked both ways and then shoved her in before anyone could see her. "Okay Rach just go and stand by the sink and I'll wash it out of your hair." Finn said pointing to the sink. "Why Finn?" He was confused. "So you can get the." He started to say before she cut him off. "No, why don't you ever stick up for me in front of Quinn and Santana. I am your girlfriend and you just told me that you loved me in the hallway not even 5 minutes ago. You just let them walk all over me like I'm dirt." She said not even a whisper because she was trying her hardest to fight back the tears that were waiting to come out of her swollen pink eyes because the slushy had irritated them. "Rachel what are you talking about I stick up for you." He said even though he knew it was a lie. He would say anything just to make her not cry because when she cries he feels like he could die inside. "Finn don't insult me you know that's a lie you never defend me. And I don't think you ever will because you know what, I think you still like Quinn." She said a little bit louder than the last time. He was shocked with what he just heard. She thinks he still likes Quinn? That's insane, he loves her. Rachel Berry is the one that he loves. "Rachel how can you say something as horrible as that? I love you not Quinn and if that's the way you feel than you clean this mess up." He stormed out of the bathroom. He didn't mean to scream the last part but he was really annoyed. Not with her but with what she had said to him because he knew it was true. He wanted to run back into the bathroom as soon as he left it and scoop her up into his arms but that wouldn't be fair. Yell at her and then go back in there and treat her like nothing happened. He had to go to the one place he could clear his head, _THE CHIOR ROOM._ She kept her eyes on the door that he had just stormed out of. 'So does this mean he hates me now and doesn't want to be with me anymore?' Just the thought its self made her cry like there was no tomorrow.

Puck was roaming the halls like he always did first, third, forth, and sixth period and like always he never got caught. He was thinking about going outside to see if Sandy was there with his weed, but he didn't really feel like smoking it today. So he did the next best thing he could think of, get the alcohol from his locker. So he went straight to his locker, grabbed the vodka a red plastic cup and made his way to the court yard to drink away. But something stopped him on his way there. As he passed the boys bathroom he heard crying coming from it. Now normally Noah Puckerman would just walk away and laugh about a quire boy crying in the bathroom, but he recognized the cry. And the only reason why he did was because he heard it almost every day of his childhood. It was none other than the cry of Rachel Berry. 'Why the hell is she crying and why is she in the boy's bathroom?' Well the only way he was going to find out is if he went in there. And as soon as he did he regretted it. There she was against the wall, her arms curled around her legs, her head in her knees. He felt his heart break instantly, watching her cry like a small child who had just gotten their candy taken away. "Rachel, what's wrong?" At the sound of his voice made her head snap up. Her eyes slightly red and puffy. "Oh it's really nothing Noah." She smiled slightly as she tried to flash him her famous Rachel Berry smile, only, he wasn't buying it. "Rachel... I know when you're okay and when you're not," He said as he sat down next to her. "And right now, you're not okay." She knew he had seen right threw her act and started to sob again. He was surprised when she rested her head on his shoulder and started to open up to him. "It's Finn. This morning Quinn and Santana were making fun of me... again and Finn didn't say anything." She took a deep shaky breath before she continued on. "After Santana tossed a slushie in my face, Finn took me in here to clean me up, but we only fought and he said he wanted to take a break." Her voice cracked slightly at her last word which took Puck by surprise. He looked down at the girl he had been friends with since they met in Temple and sighed softly. "Come on Rach, I'll take you home and get you cleaned up." He stood and extended his hand down for her. She looked up at him and than back at his hand as she bit her lip softly. "I don't know Noah, I mean, don't you have classes to go to?" He chuckled softly as he shook his head. "Rachel, how long have you known me? You really think I have classes to go to?" She smiled softly as she took his hand and left with him out of the boy's bathroom. She walked with him to their locker so they were able to grab their coats and his keys. She walked with him to his car as they talked and she laughed occasionally. He smiled widely whenever she would laugh at the jokes he told her. 'Good,' he thought. 'As long as I can keep her laughing and smiling and he mind off of Hudson, I'll be fine.' Once they had reached his car, he opened the door for her like the gentleman he was and they were soon off to his house.

**A.N :o What will happen next? Well you wont have to wait long because I'm working on the second chapter as you read this Review please 3**


End file.
